


Meaning in the Rhythm

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Crypt of the NecroDancer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: The universe has to be trying to tell us something...right?





	Meaning in the Rhythm

What did it all mean?

The hypnotic pounding of the drum, the incandescent bursts of colours from the floor that filled your very soul with a desire to  _ move _ , the overwhelming need to move with the frantic timing of the music bursting from the walls of the crypt.

The monsters were lost in the music, fighting and living beat by beat and moment by moment. What sort of life was that to have? 

Was it freeing? Was it restrictive? Was the universe trying to say something by creating a place such as this, reaching out across the chasm dividing nature and man to demand that someone pay attention to this world, to this message?

Or, and perhaps more likely, did she hit her head hard enough in the fall that this was all the creation of a comatose mind?

When you put it that way, she hoped for the former.


End file.
